


Té

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Being Human
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que una simple bebida significa en la vida de Mitchell desde que conoció a Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Té

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Spoilers segunda temporada  
> Dedicado a: Violeta

A Mitchell le gustaba el té tanto como a cualquier otro vampiro; es decir, muy poco.

Podía beberlo, por supuesto, y si estaba de buen humor, tal vez y le encontrara algún gusto; sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que era una bebida un poco aburrida.

No había nada de emocionante en una taza de té, fuera de sobre o en hebras, con todas esas hierbas que le añadían últimamente o solo; era…insípido.

El café estaba bien, tenía cierta amargura que siempre le gustó, y ni hablar de una cerveza, tan fresca al pasar por su garganta. El té, en cambio, era sólo eso, té.

Se había pasado décadas aceptándolo. Sólo para no herir los sentimientos de quienes se lo ofrecían, al principio, y con el tiempo como un acto reflejo. Si alguien quería darle un poco de té, genial, él lo tomaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando conoció a George, se acostumbró a acompañarlo de vez en cuando a beber una taza, ¿por qué no? Sería hombre lobo, pero su amigo era también tan británico como el Támesis; bien por él.

Y entonces llegaron con Annie, que tenía una extraña fijación con esa bebida, y las tazas para servirla. Le era imposible beberla, pero eso no importaba, no dejaba de prepararla todo el tiempo.

Al principio, él comprendió que esa obsesión era como un cable a tierra, lo que le permitía mantenerse en el mundo de los vivos, o sentir que aún formaba parte de él de algún modo. Luego, según pasó el tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que ellos se habían convertido en su nueva ancla, ya no iba por allí, dejando las tazas en cualquier lugar, pero tampoco había abandonado la costumbre de servirles un poco de su té favorito alguna tarde mientras conversaban o veían televisión.

En algún momento, cuando perdió el control y la asustó de esa forma, porque que lo colgaran, había asustado a Annie, a su Annie; la parte de él que no estaba dominada por el monstruo, quiso abrazarla, pedirle perdón, y ofrecerle un poco de esa bendita bebida, y decirle que todo no fue más que una broma, que podía volver a sonreír con esa calidez que le hacía pensar que todo iba a estar bien.

Y ahora, que aún sentía en sus entrañas el rezago de ese dolor que lo desgarró cuando ella se fue, sólo podía pensar en que deseaba tenerla de vuelta. No sólo porque el mundo necesitaba a Annie Sawyer, sino porque a nadie le hacía tanta falta como a él.

Sentado en la oscuridad, pensando, con una de sus tazas en las manos, lo único que anhelaba era tenerla a su lado, porque había descubierto con ella que el té no tenía nada de aburrido, al contrario; era la bebida más deliciosa y emocionante del mundo si tenías a la persona correcta para compartirla.


End file.
